


House of Secrets

by julietstrange



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um lar desfeito, uma casa em ruínas, um coração em pedaços. No mundo onde mudanças ocorrem a cada minuto, o que resta são apenas boas lembranças, que continuam intactas, como se o tempo não tivesse passado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Secrets

Há anos não caminhava por aquela rua. Exatamente quatro. Mas parecia que ontem mesmo ele havia deixado aquela casa. Se lembrava de todos os detalhes: dos vizinhos, das casas, do cheiro de grama cortada. Era uma boa vizinhança. Todos muito gentis. Agora tudo estava em ruínas. Naquela rua havia apenas dor.

_\- Abra os olhos._

_\- É linda! O que isso significa?_

_\- Vamos nos mudar em três dias._

_\- Três dias?_

_\- Eu sei que fui muito repentino, mas eu queria um lugar só nosso._

_\- Claro, mas... três dias? Não vou conseguir empacotar tudo até lá._

_\- Shin, não precisa trazer todos os seus móveis._

_\- E nós vamos viver com os seus? Se eu me lembro bem, o seu apartamento não tem absolutamente nada._

_\- Quem precisa de móveis quando se tem um futon e um telefone para pedir comida?!_

Parou em frente a uma casa. Se é que poderiam chamar aquilo de casa. Estava mal cuidada, com as paredes castigadas pela chuva e o portão deteriorado. Onde houve um jardim, seu jardim, só havia folhas secas e plantas mortas. Seu amor poderia ser comparado a ele. No começo, era bonito e florido. Depois foi sendo esquecido e mal cuidado, até o ponto em que não sobrou nada. Nem o arbusto sobrevivera.

Difícil acreditar que aquela casa abandonada, um dia, foi seu lar. Realmente difícil era acreditar que alguém ainda vivia ali, com as janelas trancadas e o forte cheiro de mofo. Abriu o portão enferrujado e caminhou lentamente até a porta. Pensou em bater, mas ainda tinha a chave. De qualquer forma, se batesse, ele não atenderia. Suspirou antes de abri-la e entrou.

_\- A estante está boa aqui?_

_\- Sim. Toma cuidado com essa caixa atrás de você._

_\- O que tem nela?_

_\- Pratos._

_\- Tudo isso de pratos? Quatro eram suficientes._

_\- Kyo, você não pretende chamar seus amigos para jantar?_

_\- Para um Die bêbado destruir nossa casa? Não mesmo._

_\- Agora sei porque o apartamento dele vive em reforma..._

Estava tudo em seu devido lugar e isso dava calafrios. Os móveis estavam cobertos por poeira e teias de aranha. As cortinas estavam desbotadas e cheirando mal. Tentou iluminar o cômodo, mas não havia luz. Passou pela estante e observou alguns porta-retratos quebrados, outros deitados. Ele também não queria ver aquilo.

\- Kyo. - chamou tentando suportar o mal estar que aquela sala fazia-o sentir.

A figura que saiu da cozinha estava em péssimo estado. Mesmo no escuro, Shinya notou as olheiras do outro. Estava muito magro e quase não tinha forças para andar. Não estava mais loiro e seu cabelo não via uma tesoura há meses. Usava apenas uma calça de moletom surrada.

\- Mas que... o que você está fazendo aqui? - disse o mais baixo.

\- Preciso conversar com você.

Essas palavras sempre causavam desconforto em Kyo. Tentou encontrar alguma desculpa, mas desistiu. Foi até o sofá e se jogou ali sem olhar para o outro.

_\- Você não quer ir para a cama? É mais confortável._

_\- Não._

_\- Por que você insiste em transar no sofá se temos uma cama espaçosa nos esperando no quarto?_

_\- Porque ela é grande demais, me sinto menor do que sou nela._

_\- Isso não faz sentido, Kyo._

_\- Não era para fazer._

Shinya hesitou um pouco e sentou-se também.

\- Querem demolir a casa. - disse e ficou esperando a reação do moreno. - Você me ouviu?

\- Eu te ouvi. - Sua voz era monótona e sem vida.

\- Eu só preciso que você assine uns papéis. Eu já cuidei de tudo. - disse o loiro abrindo uma pasta e deixando-a entre os dois.

Kyo olhou para os papéis. Shinya percebeu seus olhos vermelhos e opacos. Se sentia cada vez mais culpado por aquilo.

\- Você quer que destruam nossa casa?

\- Essa não é mais a minha casa. - desse Shinya levantando-se.

\- Então porque ainda têm as chaves? - seu tom era de acusação.

Ele não sabia. Deveria ter jogado as chaves no primeiro bueiro que encontrara quando saíra de lá. Mas não o fez. Virou-se para o moreno e disse: - Você não deveria ter ficado aqui todo esse tempo. Essa casa não te fez bem.

\- O que não me fez bem foi ter tido a esperança de que um dia você voltaria. Mas eu sabia que isso não aconteceria. Me amaldiçoei todas as vezes que pensei em te ver entrando por aquela porta. E agora você está aqui dizendo que o único motivo que me fez viver até aqui não me fez bem?

\- Kyo, essa casa está cheia de lembranças de nós dois.

\- São boas lembranças.

\- Mas viver de passado não é saudável.

\- O amor não é saudável. Olha para mim. Estou assim porque amo de mais uma pessoa que não conseguiu sentir o mesmo.

\- Eu te amei, Kyo.

\- Mas não foi o bastante!

\- Shinya se assustou e voltou a se sentar no sofá. Kyo se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Sinto muito. – disse o loiro abaixando a cabeça.

\- Você não tem culpa. Eu é que não fiz as coisas direito.

\- Eu devia ter tentado mais um pouco. – Sua voz era cortante, quase chorosa.

\- Você fez o que pode. Conseguiu me salvar.

Shinya olhou para o mais baixo. Ele estava sério, mas sua expressão era amena. Ficaram em silêncio, se encarando.

\- Quer café? – perguntou o moreno.

_\- Bom dia._

_\- Se você continuar me abraçando assim repentinamente eu vou acabar derrubando café quente em você._

_\- Não me importo._

_\- Ou em mim._

_\- Não deixaria isso acontecer._

_\- Não pode me proteger sempre._

_\- Posso tentar._

\- Não. Eu só vim deixar os papéis com você. – se levantou indo em direção à porta. Antes de sair, deu uma boa olhada em Kyo. – Cuide-se.

O moreno ficou um momento encarando a porta fechada e ouvindo os passos de Shinya. Olhou para os papéis no sofá, decidindo o que fazer com eles. Pegou-os e rumou para a cozinha, jogando-os na pia. Acendeu um cigarro e jogou o fogo ali. Rapidamente as folhas viraram cinzas. Shinya tinha razão. Aquela casa não lhe fez bem e se ficasse ali por mais alguns anos provavelmente enlouqueceria. Mas não sairia daquela casa. Não deixaria que os segredos fossem enterrados.

_\- Kyo, você viu minhas chaves?_

_\- Nam..._

_\- Quê?_

_\- Vem dormir, amanhã você procura..._

_\- Certo... Kyo... Você me ama?_

_\- ..._

_\- Kyo? Já dormiu?_

_\- ..._

_\- Boa noite._

 


End file.
